


Not Everything is About You

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim and Blair are arguing and as usual Jim thinks Blair is out to get him.  Blair has taken as much as he can.





	Not Everything is About You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LisaDuncansTwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/gifts).



Not Everything Is About You  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim and Blair are arguing and as usual Jim thinks Blair is out to get him. Blair has taken as much as he can.  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Warnings: Language, Angst with happy ending  
Word Count: 2666  
Beta: Bluewolf (Thank you, Sweetie.)  
A/N: Happy Birthday, Lisa, Duncan’s Twin. I hope you have a great day. 

 

It was a Sunday evening, which should have been a good thing. Sundays were their day off and they had planned on going out and renting a movie. Everything was planned and then Jim decided to throw a kink in the works. 

They were both dressed up and going to Saccony’s for dinner. Blair had planned this for two weeks. They needed the time off and some time together. Then Jim opened his mouth. 

“You know what, I’m feeling like steak tonight. Let’s go to the steak house we always go to and eat there instead.”

Blair looked shocked and then a little on the hurt side. “Jim, I made these reservations two weeks ago. They are counting on us to keep them.”

“Fine… I’m just not feeling Italian for Christmas Eve dinner. But we’ll go there and make them happy.”

Blair looked over at Jim and said, “Forget it, I just want to go home. I’ll call and cancel the reservations and you can do whatever you want to do.”

“Blair, you’re acting like a child, throwing a tantrum. It was just a stupid reservation.”

“You know what, Jim? Not everything is about you. Now, I would like to go home and relax.” Blair pulled his phone out and called Saccony’s. He cancelled the reservation saying that he didn’t feel well. Then he turned his face away from Jim and didn’t say a word all the way home.

*

When they walked into the loft Jim said, “Blair, I know the world doesn’t revolve around me. Believe me, I know. So what the fuck did you mean by that remark?”

“Tomorrow is Christmas and you still haven’t called your dad or your brother. I would love to talk to my mom, but she’s in India. Here you are in Cascade where your family is and you don’t care. You don’t want to bother with them at all. I don’t understand people like you,” Blair ranted. 

Jim thought about what he said before he answered, “Okay, so I know I’m not good about keeping in touch with my family, but that’s my business, Blair.”

“Of course it is. Why would it be mine? Just because we sleep together doesn’t mean a thing when it comes to our personal lives. No one knows about us. Not that anyone would probably care. I just think it would be nice to see your dad now and then. I would gladly cook dinner and we could have him over whenever you wanted to. But I would insist that we told him the truth about us. And I know that will never happen.” Blair sighed and sat down on the sofa. 

Jim joined him on the sofa and said, “I’m sorry I’m being such a shit head tonight. I don’t even know why.”

“Do you get blue over the holidays?” Blair wondered. 

“Sometimes. I do wish I called and talked to my dad more. He’s actually pretty nice now. And my brother is nice too. It must be me. Actually, I don’t really like Christmas.”

“Oh, tell me it’s not so,” Blair kidded. “Jim, I know you hate Christmas and I know you don’t like buying anything personal for me. It must make you uncomfortable. I, on the other hand, could buy a store out on things I would like to get for you. I’m so crazy about you and yet you’re dragging your feet. For this reason, I think maybe we should stop sleeping together and dating. I’d like to go back to just being good friends with you.”

“No way, I like us being lovers. I don’t want to hear any more talk about us separating. Is that understood?” Jim demanded an answer. 

“Jim, you can’t tell me what to do. You were my lover, not my mom or my boss. So stop bossing me around.”

“You’re just going to dump me like that?”

“See, you’re doing it again. Everything isn’t about you. It should be about us. Together. When you decide to grow up and act like a person that might actually be in love, knock on my door and ask me out. We’ll see what happens. But for now, I’m staying in the office. Wish your dad a Merry Christmas from me if you call him.”

“So we’re not spending Christmas together?” Jim wondered. 

Blair sighed. “No, I’m going to work on some things for the station in my room. You can go to your dad’s if you want to. That would be fine with me.”

“Well, I’m not sitting around here feeling sorry for myself like you are. I guess I will go to my dad’s house.”

Blair walked into the office and shut the door. 

Jim was slightly confused about this whole thing. _Why is Blair doing this? Blair has known how I am from the day he met me. Blair is acting like a child._

Jim called his dad and asked if he could come over in the morning. William was somewhat shocked but happy. “We’ll see you at 9:00 am, Jimmy. I’ll make a very nice Christmas breakfast.”

“Thank you, Dad. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Jim hung up and made himself a sandwich since they didn’t go out to eat. He knocked on the door and asked, “Blair, do you want a sandwich? I was starving and I’m making one for me.”

“Thanks, but I’ve lost my appetite. Good night, Jim.”

This pissed Jim off even more. How could he be so hungry when Blair wasn’t? Blair must be right. Jim didn’t love him enough.

Jim ate his sandwich and had a beer. He looked at the tree and grew sadder as the night went on. Finally he rinsed his bottle out and walked up the stairs. _What a terrible Christmas Eve._

*

When Jim woke in the morning, he was shocked when he listened and realized Blair was gone. _Where did he go this early in the morning?_

Jim took a shower and got ready to go. He figured he would show up early and surprise his dad.

Jim looked over and saw all the presents under the tree and felt like he was going to cry for a moment. _What’s wrong with you, Ellison? Get a grip._

Jim got his jacket and locked up and took off for the parking lot.

*

When Jim arrived at William’s house he was in a little better mood. _Thank God for that._ He knocked on the door and William smiled when he answered.

“Come in, Jimmy. Sally is in Florida, so I’m in heaven having you hear to spend the day and evening with me.”

“That’s nice that Sally is off for the holiday. Good for her.”

“Blair just left, he brought me a present he had made for me.”

“Really? What did he make?” 

William sighed and went and got the collage that Blair had made for him. There were seven different pictures of Jim on the collage and it was framed beautifully. 

Jim just stared at it. He was shocked. Blair must have wanted William to come over for Christmas dinner and had made him a gift. Now, Jim felt worse than he did before.

“Why are you and Blair fighting? He looked like he had lost his best friend and that would be you, so I figured you must have had a fight. Jimmy, are you worried about what I’m going to think about you and Blair being together?”

Jim stood there, shocked to his very core. “Yes, I worry all the time, Dad.”

“There’s no reason for you to worry. I’ve known for some time and it doesn’t bother me any longer. Don’t get me wrong, it did at first. But then I watched you with him and I could see the changes he had brought about. I want you to call him and ask him to join us for breakfast. Beg with the big boys, Jimmy. I want him here today.”

Jim smiled at his dad and pulled his phone out. He dialed Blair’s number and it went right to voice mail. That pissed Jim off. He called the bullpen to ask if anyone had seen him. He called Rafe’s desk and Blair answered. 

“Why are you at work?” Jim asked. 

“I told you last night I was going to be here. There was nothing else to do, so I’m sitting here feeling sorry for myself. I don’t do breakups well.”

“My dad is going to make breakfast soon and he would like you to join us. He knows about us and he’s all right with it.”

“Let me talk to your dad,” Blair ordered. 

Jim took the phone to William and William said, “Blair?”

“William, did Jim fall on his head or something? He’s acting very strangely.”

“Blair, he misses you, he loves you and he wants to spend Christmas with you.”

“All right, let me talk to him really quick. Then, I’ll head over.”

William handed the phone back to Jim.

Jim whispered, “Are you coming? I miss you so much. I love you so much and I’m sorry for being such a jerk about things.”

“Take a breath, Jim. I’ll be there in a few minutes, but don’t think this changes everything. We still have problems.”

“I know, but I’m willing to do whatever we have to, to make things right. I love you, babe.”

“I love you too. Merry Christmas, Jim.”

“Hurry up, but drive safe,” Jim said. 

“Make up your mind,” Blair kidded as he hung up, grabbed his jacket and got on the elevator.

Jim, in his haste, hung up on Blair also. He was so excited. He turned to his dad and said, “He’s coming and he’s less mad at me.”

“What did you get him for Christmas, Jimmy?”

“I got him socks, flannel shirts, new jeans, new tennis shoes and a really nice back pack.” Jim didn’t mention the lap top because that was a special gift.

“I’m surprised you didn’t get him underwear,” William said, laughing. 

“You think those presents are boring?”

“Not as minor or secondary presents. But the main present needs to have some pizazz. I’m surprised you didn’t get him a ring or something. Even a necklace would have been nice. But flannel shirts? I think you fell down on the job this year.”

“Shit… I just got done telling him I was going to work at things and I got him shitty things for Christmas.”

“He can’t expect miracles, Jimmy.”

The doorbell rang and Jim practically ran to the door. When he opened it, he pulled Blair into his arms and held on for dear life. Then he whispered, “That’s the first time we’ve ever slept apart and I didn’t like it much.”

Blair snuggled in closer for a moment and said, “I didn’t like it either.”

Blair pulled out of the embrace and said, “Merry Christmas again, William.”

William went over and hugged him. “Merry Christmas to you too.”

“Blair, I got you shitty presents and I want a do-over for tomorrow. I promise I’ll come home with something fantastic.”

William and Blair both snickered and Blair finally put him out of his misery. “That’s fine. We’ll celebrate Christmas on the 26th and your dad is coming for dinner-and no excuses, William.”

“I think you men need to be alone,” William insisted. 

“We’ll be alone plenty. Come tomorrow at 3:00 for dinner. I’ve got the entire night to have Jim to myself. Say you’ll come?”

“How could I turn down an offer as nice as that? Now how would you boys like to help me make breakfast?”

They all laughed and walked into William’s kitchen.

*

**Day after Christmas**

Jim and Blair had had a wonderful day and evening at William’s for Christmas, but both were looking forward to having a nice Christmas dinner with William at the loft. Steven was out of town, so it was just the three of them. 

Blair woke up that morning and whispered, “We didn’t open any presents last night.”

Jim moved even closer to him and said softly, “I have a present for you right now.”

“I can get that present any day of the week. I want what’s under the tree.”

Jim laughed and said, “I bought boring things and I plan on getting you something nice and romantic tomorrow. Say you’ll forgive me with each present you open.”

“I forgive you, Jim. Now come on, I love presents…”

They went downstairs and did their morning routine. While Blair was in the bathroom, Jim started the coffee, which he needed just to keep up with Blair. Once Blair came out it was Jim’s turn and he returned moments later to find Blair sitting on the floor in front of the tree. 

“Wow, Jim there are a ton of presents here with my name on it. Where did you have them?”

“It’s a secret, Chief. I’ll never tell. Here’s your coffee to drink while you open the presents.”

Blair took a drink of the coffee and said, “This is a perfect Christmas morning. Let’s never fight like that again.”

“I couldn’t agree more, Blair. I hated sleeping alone and I don’t like when you’re mad at me either.”

“You can be so cute sometimes. Yeah, I was mad, but not for long. I’m too much in love with you to stay mad.”

Blair started opening the first package and squealed with delight over the new backpack. It was very fancy, super strong and in a dark grey that wouldn’t show stains easily. “Jim, this is wonderful. Did you notice I have a huge safety pin on my old one?”

“Chief, you’re asking a Sentinel if I noticed? I had to fight to keep from giving it to you early. I saw that it would fit a large lap top in it, so I went for it.”

“Jim, I have small lap top. Why did you get one so big?”

“Never mind. Open the blue package next. The one with white reindeers.”

Blair opened that and found a huge box with no writing on it. He opened up the box and saw a new lap top. It was top of the line. Blair set it down and plopped himself in Jim’s lap as Jim sat on the floor next to him. “Thanks, man. This is the most romantic thing you’ve ever done. Your dad is nuts.”

“Don’t say that while he’s here, Chief.” Both of the men laughed. 

Blair reached over and got a small package from under the tree and handed it to Jim. “Your turn.”

Jim opened up the package so carefully, that someone could use the wrapping paper over again. It was a jewelry box and Jim opened it slowly. He was shocked to see a beautiful necklace from Blair. And of course it was engraved. Jim looked over at Blair and smiled, with misty eyes and said, “This is the nicest present I’ve ever received. Thank you, Chief. I love you so much.”

“See, we both got each other something romantic. Your dad was wrong and I’m going to point that out to him later today.”

Jim opened more presents and got tons of wonderful clothing from Blair and Blair got some from Jim. All in all, it was a great Christmas. 

“Let’s shower and get dinner started. Remember, I have plans to entertain your father today.”

“Sounds good, Chief. Would that include shower-sex?”

“You betcha,” Blair teased. 

Jim and Blair found out that not everything is about one certain person, but instead it’s about all of them. 

The end

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Lisabirthday_zps4gsvtdmy.png.html)


End file.
